memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jean-Luc Picard
"...das Herz eines Forschers und die Seele eines Dichters." - Natasha Yar Jean-Luc Picard ist einer der herausragendsten Captains der Sternenflotte des 24. Jahrhunderts. Er wird berühmt als Captain der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] und [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. Jugend Picard wird 2305 in La Barre, Frankreich, auf der Erde geboren. Sein Vater ist Maurice Picard, seine Mutter Yvette Picard, geborene Gessard. ( ) Schon als Kind träumt er davon, den Weltraum zu erforschen. Er verläßt den elterlichen Weinberg und tritt der Sternenflotten-Akademie bei, was er 2323 im zweiten Anlauf schafft. ( ) Karriere Akademie und frühe Karriere Kurz nach seinem Abschluss an der Sternenflotten-Akademie kommt es bei einem Erholungsausflug mit Freunden auf der Raumbasis Earhard zu einem Streit mit einer Gruppe Nausikaaner. Bei dieser Auseinandersetzung wird Picard eine Stichwaffe von hinten ins Herz gerammt. Bei einer Notoperation wird sein Herz gegen ein künstliches ausgetauscht. ( ) Das erste Kommando [[Bild:ConstellationBrücke2.jpg|thumb|Captain Picard auf der Brücke der USS Stargazer]] Picard wird auf die [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] versetzt, um dort den Posten des Piloten zu übernehmen. Im Jahr 2333, im Range eines Lieutenant Commanders, übernimmt er provisorisch das Kommando, nachdem der Captain getötet wird. Später ernennt ihn die Sternenflotte offiziell zum Kommandanten der Stargazer und macht ihn so zu einem der jüngsten Captains der Flotte. 2355 gibt es einen Zwischenfall, als das Schiff von einem Schiff der Ferengi angegriffen wird. Zwar gelingt es Picard das angreifende Schiff durch eine Taktik total zu zerstören, die später als Picard-Manöver in die Lehrbücher eingehen wird, allerdings wird auch die Stargazer bei dem Gefecht so stark beschädigt, dass sie aufgegeben werden muss. Für diesen Vorfall muss er sich vor dem Kriegsgericht verantworten, wird aber freigesprochen. ( ) Captain der USS Enterprise-D 2364 [[Bild:Captain Picard 2364.jpg|thumb|Picard betritt zum ersten Mal die Brücke der Enterprise-D.]] 2364 übernimmt Picard das Kommando über die, gerade in Dienst gestellte, USS Enterprise-D, ein Raumschiff der neuen ''Galaxy''-Klasse. ( ) Die meisten seiner Führungsoffiziere hat er selbst ausgesucht, darunter die beiden jungen Offziere Natasha Yar und Geordi La Forge, die ihn gleich bei der ersten Begegnung beeindrucken. William Riker ernennt er sogar nur aufgrund der beeindruckenden Leistungen in seiner Akte zu seinem ersten Offizier. 2365 Im zweiten Jahr seiner Mission auf der Enterprise-D ist Picard als Verteidiger von Data tätig, indem er durch geschichkte Redekunst Data sein Recht auf Selbstbestimmung ermöglicht. Während seiner Reise trifft er wieder einmal auf seinen Intimfeind Q. thumb|right|Picard's Crew erster Kontakt mit den Borg Q demonstiert wieder einmal seine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten und entführt Picard in ein Shuttle. Picard verlangt die Zurückbringung auf sein Schiff, was Q auch in die Wege leitet. Auf der Enterprise bittet Q Picard auf seinem Schiff als Offizier zu arbeiten. Picard lehnt seine Bitte kategorisch ab. Zur Erbostheit von Q schleudert er die Enterprise 7000 Lichtjahre in weit entferntes Territorium. Picard lässt trotz der Warnung von Guinan, das Schiff nicht umkehren und beschliesst die unbekannte Region zu erforschen. Während seiner Erfoschung trifft die Crew und damit die Födration überhaupt zum ersten Mal auf einen Borg-Kubus. Der Kontakt stellt sich als gefährlich heraus, da der Borg-Kubus der Enterprise weit überlegen ist. Picard kann Q dazu bringen, die Enterprise zürück zu bringen. 2366 Im dritten Jahr begegnet Picard wieder Q, der seine Kräfte verloren hat und von einem Volk der Karemma verfolgt wird. Außerdem ist Captain Jean-Luc Picard aktiv an der Wiederherstellung der Ehre von Worfs Familie beteiligt, als er als Worfs cha'Dich im Prozess vor dem klingonischen Rat fungierte. thumb|Picard bei dem Volk der Mintakaner Er wird von den Mintakenern, eine Prä-Warp-Welt, als eine Gottheit angesehen. :In einer alternativen Zeitlinie tut Picard dienst auf einem reinen Kampfschiff namens Enterprise-D. Er trifft auf die in die 22-jährige in die Zukunpft gebrachte USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C), die bei der Schlacht bei Nerandra III einen klingonischen Außenposten gegen die Romulaner verteidigten. Durch Picard's Mithilfe gelangt die Enterprise-C in ihre Zeit zurückt, wobei die alternative Zeitlinie kollabierte und ungeschehen wurde. Gegen Ende des Jahrs gibt es ein Wiedersehen wider Willen mit dem Borg-Kollektiv, die die Erste Borg-Invasion vorbereiten und die New Providence-Kolonie vernichten. Bei dem Kampf mit dem Borg-Kubus wird Picard von einem Entertrupp der Borg entführt. Auf dem Borg-Schiff wird Picard assimiliert, dieses Ereignis wird er wohl nie vergessen. Als Locutus erteilt er seinem alten ersten Offizier William T. Riker den Befehl zur Aufgabe, anssonsten drohe der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) die Vernichtung. 2367 Zu Beginn des Jahres 2367 ist Picard nun Locutus - ein Borg - und erteilt im Namen des Kollektivs Befehl]e an die Enterprise-D. Riker gibt den Befehl, den Borg-Kubus mittels eines modifizierten Deflektorenstrahls Schaden zu zufügen. Es misslingt der ''Enterprise''-Mannschaft. In dem folgenden Kampf kann Riker mit einem erfolgreichen Strategieplan den Kubus infiltrieren. Bei der Infiltartion können Worf und Data Locutus unschädlich machen und zur Enterprise transportiern. Locutus gibt sich als hartherzig gegenüber seiner Crew ab. Data, Beverly und Troi können im Kybernetiklabor mit Locutus eine Verbindung etablieren und Zugriff zum Borgbewusstsein und somit Kontrolle zum Computer des Borg-Kubus erlangen. Bei der Verbindung wird Locutus immer mehr durch den Geist Picards gelenkt, was Troi empathisch feststellt. Durch den Befehl "Einschlafen!" werden alle Aktivitäten im Kubus beendet und er schließlich zerstört. ( ) Durch die Schlacht von Wolf 359 wird Locutus für den Tod von 11000 Sternenflottenmitgliedern verantwortlich. Ein Schaden der an Picard noch nach seiner Deassimilierung seelisch haften bleibt. ( ) thumb|Picard und seine Familie Picard macht nach dem Borg-Zwischenfall Urlaub auf der Erde in seinem Heimatland, wo der Konflikt mit seinem älteren Bruder erörtert wird. ( ) Gegen Jahreswechsel ist er als Überwacher des Nachfolgeritus des Klingonischen Kanzlers tätig, wo er versucht absolut neutral diese Aufgabe durch zuführen. Als es zum Bürgerkrieg des Klingonischen Reiches, in dem auch die Romulaner ihre Hände im Spiel haben, kommt Picard zum Entschluss sich als Repräsendant der Föderation nicht in den Krieg ein zu mischen. ( ) 2368 2369 thumb|Picard's alte Freunde 2369 versagt Picard's künstliches Herz und er ist somit klinisch tot. In einer Art Himmelswelt erscheint Q im Gottesgewand und sagt ihm dass er verstorben sei. Q macht ihm ein außerordentliches Angebot: Er kann den Vorfall mit den Nausikanern verhindrn und somit seinen Tod aus der Zeit tilgen. In der Vergangenheit in Picard's Jungoffizierszeit begegnet er seiner Jugendliebe Marta und seinem Freund Corey. Bei dem schicksalhaften Ereignis, gibt Picard nach und lässt sich nicht auf ein Duell mit den Nausikanern ein, worauf Picard's Freunde negativ reagieren, da er so anders geworden sei. Q sieht Picard's Änderung als bestanden an und setzt ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. In dieser Gegenwart ist er jedoch kein Captain mehr, sondern ein Lieutenant Junior Grade und trägt eine Wissenschaftsuniform in blauer Farbe. Da er in dieser Gegenwart keine besondere Funktion bekleidet und auch von seinen alten Führungsoffizieren, die jetzt seine Vorgesetzten sind, wenig besondere Funktionen für ihn in Zukunpft stellen, fasst er den Entschluss sein altes Leben mit dem Kunstherz zu führen, anstatt dieses stumpfsinnige Leben fortzusetzten. ( ) Picard lernt auch den Sternenflottenoffizier Nella Daren kennen, in die er sich letztendlich vergeblich verliebt und mit der er in der Jefferies-Röhre musiziert. ( ) Er deckt auch einen Trilithium-Diebstahl während einer Baryonsäuberung der Enterprise auf. ( ) 2370 2371 2371 erlebt Picard eine historische Begenung mit James T. Kirk, seinem Idol und vorhergehender Captain der ersten [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] und ihrer Nachfolgerin. Gemeinsam mit ihm kann er die Bedrohung des Veridian-Systems neutralisieren, dessen Vernichtung Millionen von Opfern gehabt hätte und Doktor Tolian Soran aufhalten, der eine Trilithiumrakete entwickelt, um die Bahn des Nexus zu verändern. Bei der Operation stirbt Kirk und Picard erweist ihn seine letzte Ehre. In diesem Jahr nimmt er auch Abschied von seinem langlährigen Schiff Enterprise-D, dass an den Nachfolgeschäden des Gefechts mit dem Bird-of-Prey der Duras-Geschwister zerstört wird. ( ) Chronologie right|thumb|Picard als Kadett *2305: Geboren in La Barre (Frankreich) auf der Erde. *2322: An der Sternenflotten-Akademie beworben; wird beim ersten Mal abgelehnt. *2323: Aufgenommen auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie. *2327: Abschluss an der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Erhielt nach einem Kampf mit einem Nausikaaner ein künstliches Herz. *2333: Übernimmt das Kommando auf der [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], einem Raumschiff der ''Constellation''-Klasse. *2355: Kämpft in der Schlacht von Maxia gegen ein Schiff der Ferengi. Picard erfindet ein taktisches Manöver, das später als Picard-Manöver in die Geschichte eingeht. *2364: Erhält das Kommando der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Seine erste Mission als Captain beinhaltet den Kontakt mit dem Wesen Q. *2366: Wird von den Borg gefangengenommen und assimiliert. Er nahm als Locutus an der Invasion der Föderation bei Wolf 359 teil. Obwohl er der Kontrolle der Borg unterlag, konnte er der Enterprise-Crew Informationen übermitteln, mithilfe derer die Borg besiegt werden konnten. *2367: Verhindert einen Versuch der Romulaner durch Eingriff in den Klingonischen Bürgerkrieg das Klingonische Imperium zu übernehmen. *2369: Entdeckt eine antike Nachricht, die von den ersten humanoiden Wesen unserer Galaxie zurückgelassen wurde. *2370: Aufgrund mehrerer Zeitsprünge, die er durch Q unternimmt, wird bei ihm eine neurologische Anomalie diagnostiziert, die sich zum Irumodischen Syndrom ausweiten kann. *2371: Während Picard auf Veridian III versucht, Doktor Soran an der Zerstörung einer Sonne zu hindern, wird die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] zerstört. *2372: Jean-Luc Picard erhält das Kommando über die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. Damit ist er nach James T. Kirk der zweite Captain, der zwei Schiffe mit dem Namen "Enterprise" kommandiert *2373: Jean-Luc Picard verteidigt die Erde gegen die Borg. Er macht eine Zeitreise ins Jahr 2063. *2375: Picard verweigert die direkten Befehle von Admiral Dougherty und unterstützt die Ba'ku im Kampf gegen die Son'a. *2379: Picard wird nach Romulus geschickt und muss sich gegen seinen Klon Praetor Shinzon behaupten. alternative Zeitlinien Die Zukunft schweigt *2365: Picard ist der einzige Überlebende der Zerstörung der Enterprise und reist zurück in die Vergangenheit. Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode *2327: Picard nimmt nicht an dem Kampf mit dem Nausicaaner teil und hält auch seine Freunde zurück. *2333: Dementsprechend übernimmt Picard nicht das Kommando über die Stargazer und auch... *2364: ...nicht über die Enterprise. [[Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I|'Gestern, Heute, Morgen']] *2395: Picard ist pensioniert und lebt auf einem Weingut. Das Iromodische Syndrom ist bei ihm ausgebrochen, aber in Behandlung. Zudem war er für eine nicht näher genannte Zeit mit Doktor Beverly Crusher verheiratet, die nun das medizinische Schiff [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]] kommandiert. Wissenswertes Captain Picards Sternenflotten-Dienstnummer lautet SP-937-215. ( ) Vorfahren 23 Generationen vor Jean-Luc Picard, im 17. Jahrhundert nimmt sein Vorfahre Javier Maribona-Picard, der aus Spanien stammte, an der brutalen Pueblo-Revolte in Südamerika teil ( ). Vorlieben * bevorzugt als Tee die Sorte "Earl Grey" und trinkt sie am liebsten heiß * interessiert sich sehr für Archäologie und klassische Musik * spielt die ressikanische Flöte * hat eine Vorliebe für "Frère Jacques" ( ) * er betreibt Fechten als Sport ( ) * er reitet gerne ( ; ) * er tanzt gerne (z.B. Mambo) ( ) Abneigungen * redet nicht gern mit Kindern, da er nicht recht weiß, wie er mit ihnen umgehen soll ( ). Beziehungen Beverly Crusher Picard hat mit der Bordärztin der Enterprise-D und -E eine sehr vertraute Beziehung. Er frühstückt regelmäßig mit ihr und sie verbindet mit ihm eine traurige Vergangenheit. Beverly Crushers verstorbener Ehemann Jack Crusher dient mit Picard zusammen und stirbt während einer gemeinsamen und gefährlichen Mission. Beverlys Sohn Wesley gibt Picard die Schuld an dem Tod seines Vaters. ( ) Auf Kesprytt kommt aufgrund eines Implantats, mit dem der Eine die Gedanken des Anderen lesen kann, heraus, dass er in Beverly verliebt war. Am Ende der Mission erwägt er sogar eine Beziehung mit ihr, was sie jedoch ablehnt. ( ) In einer alternativen Zeitlinie] sind Beide für eine nicht näher genannte Zeit mit einander verheiratet. ( ) Data Die außergewöhnlichste Beziehung pflegt Picard zu Data. Schon von Anfang an respektiert er den Androiden. Der eigentliche Beginn einer langjährigen Freundschaft entwickelt sich im Jahr 2365. Als Data droht, der Sternenflotte ausschließlich für forschungs- oder wissenschaftstechnische Untersuchungen zu dienen, stärkt Picard ihm den Rücken. Es kommt zu einem historischen Prozess, in dem es um Datas Rechte als künstliche Lebensform geht. Picard übernimmt Datas Verteidigung und stellt auf beeindruckende Weise dar, dass die Sternenflotte sich auf die Fahnen schrieb, neue intelligente Lebensformen, seien es natürliche oder künstliche zu erforschen und respektvoll zu behandeln. Das Gericht fällt das Urteil, Data sein Selbstbestimmungsrecht zu übertragen. ( ) Darüber hinaus ist Picard für Data in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Art Mentor, vor allem wenn es um die Entwicklung Datas zum Menschsein geht. Als Data ein visionsartiges Erlebnis hat, rät Picard ihm, diesem auf jede mögliche Art nachzugehen. ( ) William Riker Die rechte Hand ist für Picard seine Nummer Eins, William T. Riker, der ihm immer ein guter Freund ist. Selbst als Riker 2370 zugibt in das Pegasus-Projekt involviert zu sein, hält Picard zu ihm und will ihn als Ersten Offizer behalten. ( , ) Guinan Guinan und Picard pflegen eine sehr lange Beziehung, welche, nach ihrer Aussage, über Freundschaft und Familie hinaus geht. thumb|Miteinander vertraut seit Jahrhunderten: Guinan und Picard Sie trifft Picard für sie zum ersten Mal im Jahr 1893, als ihn eine Mission durch eine Zeitreise in das 19. Jahrhundert kommt. Guinan versteckte sich damals vor ihrem Vater in San Francisco. Picard pflegt sie, als sie bei einer Auseinandersetzung in einer Höhle verletzt wird, bis er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehrte. Als sich Picard zu Anfang weigert, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sagt sie ihm, dass, wenn er nicht in die Vergangenheit reiste, sich beide nie begegnen würden. ( ) Nach der ersten Begegnung mit den Borg spielen die beiden Schach im Zehn Vorne. Dabei erzählt sie ihm, dass Q eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt habe, wodurch das Zusammentreffen mit den Borg viel früher als nötig zustande kam. Sie rechnet damit, dass man mit den Borg wohl einen Status Quo erreichen würde, bis dahin seien alle nur primitive Eingeborene für die Borg. Picard gewinnt das Schachspiel, zum ersten Mal. ( ) Als durch die Zeitreise der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] die Zeitlinie veränderte, kam Guinan auf die Brücke und drängte auf ein Gespräch mit Picard. Sie berichtet, dass sich alles verändert hätte und nicht nicht mehr so sei, wie es sein sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht genau sagen, was sich veränderte, jedoch wusste sie, egal was sie sich ansah, es sei falsch. Sie meint, es sollten Familien mit Kindern an Bord sein, woraufhin ihr Picard jedoch erwidert, dass man im Krieg sei, was wiederum nicht Guinans Gefühl entspricht. Nach ihr, sei die Enterprise-D ein "Schiff des Friedens". [[Bild:Guinan in einer alternativen Zeitlinie.jpg|thumb|Guinan fordert Picard auf die Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken.]] Sie bittet ihn schließlich die Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken, da sie nicht in diese Zeit gehörte. Allerdings lässt sich Picard erst nach einem erneuten Gespräch, in dem die beiden die möglichen und vergangenen Opfer abwiegeln, davon überzeugen, die Besatzung der Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken. ( ) Als die Schlacht mit den Borg nach einer ersten Begegnung kurz bevorstand, besichtigte Picard nach einer irdischen Tradition das gesamte Schiff, das sich in einem Nebel versteckte. Guinan erwähnt, dass man das nur vor einer hoffnungslosen Schlacht täte, was allerdings Picard mit Admiral Nelsons Inspektion auf der [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] zu widerlegen versucht. Der Admiral stirbt zwar in der Schlacht, allerdings geht das Schiff siegreich aus ihr hervor. Er kommt auf Kaiser Honorius zu sprechen, und fragt sich, ob es ihm klar ist, als die Westgoten die Hügel Roms überqueren, dass Rom fallen würde. Dies sei eine weitere Episode der Geschichte. Er fragt sich, ob die Föderation hier enden wird. Guinan verneint. Auf seine Frage, ob sie sich sicher wäre, erwähnt sie die Erfahrung. Als die Borg ihre Welt zerstören, verstreut sich ihr Volk in die gesamte Galaxie, überlebt jedoch. Genau das würde mit den Menschen geschehen. Und solange es Menschen wie Picard gibt, die an ihren Idealen festhalten, wird man eines Tages siegen. Egal, ob es Jahrtausende dauert. Er hat außerdem immer Zeit für sie, deshalb ist sie es selbst bei seiner Assimilierung gewohnt jederzeit mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Jedoch war es nun, wenn auch für kurze Zeit, Riker. ( ) thumb|left|Guinan als Gloria Sie taucht auch in seinen Dixon-Hill-Holoromanen als Gloria auf, wurde aber unterbrochen. ( ) Zudem wettet sie mit Captain Picard, dass sie Worf zum Lachen bringt, bevor er Lietenant Commander wird. Als Sela Picard später erzählt, dass er Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, glaubt er es nicht, später bestätigt Guinan Selas Geschichte. Er hat Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt. ( ) thumb|Guinan und Picard reden nach dem Fechten. Er gibt ihr Fechtunterricht. Bei einer Fechtstunde fragt sie ihn, ob es weise sei, eine Borg-Drohne an Bord zu haben. Picard antwortet, er sei sich nicht sicher. Sie sagt ihm, die Borg würden sie verfolgen, trotz Picards humanitären Gründe, als Crusher darauf besteht, ihn an Bord zu holen. Er wüsste es besser als jeder andere an Bord der Enterprise. Sie zeigt ihm durch eine Finte, dass, wenn er Mitleid mit den Borg haben würde, sie ihn trotzdem angreifen würden, indem sie so tut als hätte sie sich verletzt und danach Picard besiegt, weil er Mitleid mit ihr hat. Das gleiche würden die Borg auch mit der Enterprise machen. Nachdem sie Hugh besucht, geht sie zu Picard und beginnt bei einem Gespräch zuerst mit der Fechtstunde, kommt dann aber auf Hugh zu sprechen. Sie hätten ihn, aus reiner Neugier, besucht und fragt, dass ob er wüsste, ob er das richtige tut. Er soll sie überzeugen, sie sei sich nicht sicher. Er sagt, dass sie ihn einen Degen an den Bauch hielt um ihn zu überzeugen, Hugh zu entfernen. Er bezeichnete ihn als Feind. Dann fragt Guinan, ob er mit Hugh geredet hätte. Mit einer Person. Picard sagt wütend, er sei keine Person, sondern ein Borg und hätte nicht mit ihm geredet. Und egal, wie jung er sei, er sei nicht unschuldig. Guinan fährt mit dem Wort Person fort und sagt, wenn er diese Person benutzen würde, um die Borg zu vernichten, soll er ihr zumindest in die Augen blicken, da sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob er noch ein Borg ist. Picard dementierte das, indem er meint, dass Hugh trotzdem ein Borg sei, egal ob ihm einer seiner Offiziere einen Namen gegeben habe. Und egal, wie lange sie an sein Gewissen appellierte, er würde seine Pläne nicht ändern. Sie erwidert, zornig, dass, wenn er nicht mit Hugh sprechen würde, er mit dieser Entscheidung schwerer leben müsse, als ihm bewusst ist. Dann geht sie. Und Picard redet mit Hugh. Einer Person und hielt von seinem Plan ab. ( ) Später sagt sie Geordi La Forge, dass sie sich von kahlen Männern angezogen fühlt, weil einer ihr das Leben rettete. Damit bezieht sie sich auf auf Picard, der für sie in der Vergangenheit zurückblieb. ( ) Q thumb|Q und Picard Als Capitan der USS Enterprise-D stellte Picard zu Sternzeit 41153.7 offiziell den Erstkontakt zu dem omnipotenten Wesen Q her ( ). Er stellt ihn vor eine Prüfung, die er augenscheinlich meisterte. Diesem ersten Kontakt folgen viele weitere. Tatsächlich scheint Q ein besonderes Interesse an Picard zu haben, auch wenn er ihn stehts abfällig mit dem Vornamen anspricht. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Qs Test niemals beendet ist ( ). Später zieht er ihn sogar als Paten für seinen Sohn Q in betracht ( ). Hintergrundinformationen Jean-Luc Picard wurde von Gene Roddenberry selbst erdacht und Gerüchten zufolge nach dem Schweizer Wissenschaftler und Ballonfahrtpionier Jean Piccard benannt. Die Original Casting-Anzeige lautete (Übersetzt aus dem Englischen): CAPT. Julien Picard - Ein weiser Mann in den 50ern, der sehr jugendlich geblieben und in erstklassischer körperlicher Verfassung ist. Geboren in Paris kommt sein gallischer Akzent zum Vorschein, wenn es um tiefempfundene Gefühle geht. Er ist zweifellos ein "Romantiker" und glaubt fest an Konzepte wie Ehre und Pflichtbewusstsein. Capt. Picard kommandiert die Enterprise. Er sollte einen mittelatlantischen Akzent und eine wundervolle reiche Sprechstimme haben. Picard ist bekannt für das Zurechtstreifen seiner Uniform nach dem Aufstehen aus seinem Sessel (auch bekannt als das "Picard-Manöver", nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Manöver, das eine taktische Angriffsform eines Raumschiffes beschreibt). Weitere bekannte Phrasen, die er oft wiederholte sind "Machen Sie es so!" (zur Bestätigung eines Vorschlags eines Crewmitglieds) und "Energie!" (nach dem Setzen eines neuen Kurses). Synchronsprecher Jean-Luc Picard wurde in der vom ZDF in Auftrag gegebenen Synchronisation zunächst von Rolf Schult gesprochen. Als Sat.1 die Ausstrahlungsrechte erwarb, übernahm Ernst Meincke die Rolle und führte sie bis zum Ende der Serie fort. Für die Synchronisation der Kinofilme wurde ab "Treffen der Generationen" wieder Rolf Schult eingesetzt. Picard, Jean-Luc cs:Jean-Luc Picard en:Jean-Luc Picard es:Jean-Luc Picard fr:Jean-Luc Picard nl:Jean-Luc Picard pl:Jean-Luc Picard sv:Jean-Luc Picard